<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Me Lose Myself by trashfortimmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838727">Making Me Lose Myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy'>trashfortimmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine &amp; Chill [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Online Relationship, Quarantine and Chill, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, coronafic, flirty banter, social distancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still in quarantine, still horny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine &amp; Chill [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello there.</p><p>Welcome to the next installment of this little series. Thank you so much for all your support so far, I literally cannot thank you enough.</p><p>I found the perfect song for our boys, The Way I Do by JR JR. The title of this section comes from the lyrics, but even MORE perfect are the following:</p><p>
  <em>Who else is gonna love you the way I do?<br/>Gonna shave my head<br/>Gonna join your crew</em>
</p><p>I'm sure you can see the connection ;)</p><p>So happy to be continuing this story!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Armie checks in on Timmy the day after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's see how Timmy is doing after the nice treatment he got last time…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<em>Hi baby<br/>
How are you doing?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Good<br/>
I may or may not still be feeling things<br/>
From yesterday</b>
</p><p>
<em>You sore?</em>
</p><p>
<b>A little yeah</b>
</p><p>
<em>Sorry, baby<br/>
Wish I was there to kiss it better</em>
</p><p>
<b>Me too<br/>
But it’s OK<br/>
I like it</b>
</p><p>
<em>Hmm I bet you do<br/>
Like having a reminder of what I did to you?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes, Armie</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh, baby boy<br/>
Can’t believe how good you were</em>
</p><p>
<b>Good thing you went private<br/>
So I could show off for you<br/>
Did you like it?</b>
</p><p>
<em>I fucking loved it<br/>
You were perfect</em>
</p><p>
<b>I liked putting on a show for you, Daddy<br/>
It was so hot</b>
</p><p>
<em>Fuck, baby<br/>
You were so beautiful and so good<br/>
Did you like doing it for me?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes<br/>
I like pleasing you<br/>
Also I really liked that I finally got to come</b>
</p><p>
<em>That’s what you get<br/>
When you’re a good boy and listen</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hmm<br/>
I fucking hated you for making me wait all day<br/>
But I suppose it was worth it</b>
</p><p>
<em>Suppose?<br/>
I should put you over my knee</em>
</p><p>
<b>Mmm why?<br/>
Have I been bad?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Are you asking for it, boy?<br/>
You said you wanted me to play with you<br/>
You said you liked it<br/>
Changed your mind?</em>
</p><p>
<b>You couldn’t tell how much I liked it?</b>
</p><p>
<em>There was loads of cum involved if I remember correctly<br/>
But I’d rather hear it from you</em>
</p><p>
<b>You did make me wait an awful long time<br/>
But I have to say it felt fucking amazing when I finally came</b>
</p><p>
<em>Hmm that’s what I thought<br/>
Now answer me properly<br/>
Did you like it baby?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes, Daddy</b>
</p><p>
<em>Good boys say thank you when their Daddy gives them something<br/>
Don’t they?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes<br/>
Thank you, Daddy<br/>
I loved it</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes, baby<br/>
You’re welcome<br/>
I loved it too<br/>
Especially the part where you put on that outfit for me</em>
</p><p>
<b>Thought about wearing it again today<br/>
But I had to put it in the wash</b>
</p><p>
<em>Did it get dirty, baby?</em>
</p><p>
<b>I used it to clean up so yeah<br/>
A little</b>
</p><p>
<em>What I saw wasn’t so little<br/>
It was more like<br/>
A lot</em>
</p><p>
<b>I told you I was full<br/>
Then you made me wait all day</b>
</p><p>
<em>So you can’t go method anymore?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Not with that particular outfit, no<br/>
But I’m sure I could find something else<br/>
You know, lying around</b>
</p><p>
<em>I’m sure I’d love whatever you decide to put on</em>
</p><p>
<b>I’d much rather show you in person</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh yeah?<br/>
Wanna dress up for me<br/>
So I can hold you<br/>
Then take those clothes off and fuck you?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck, Armie<br/>
I want that so bad</b>
</p><p>
<em>Me too, baby<br/>
Believe me<br/>
But it’s still not safe</em>
</p><p>
<b>But I’m fucking horny<br/>
I wanna feel you for real</b>
</p><p>
<em>I’d rather you be horny than not safe</em>
</p><p>
<b>Ugh so unfair</b>
</p><p>
<em>I know it isn’t fair<br/>
There’s nothing more that I want<br/>
Than to feel you under me</em>
</p><p>
<b>What about on top of you?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes that too<br/>
Don’t think I’d mind that view</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck yeah<br/>
You’d have to look up at me<br/>
I’d take my pleasure from you<br/>
Grind on your dick<br/>
Would you like that?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes<br/>
Yes, I think I would</em>
</p><p>
<b>Maybe I wouldn’t let you come<br/>
Just keep your cock inside me til I’m done with it</b>
</p><p>
<em>Mmm<br/>
Think you’d have to tie me up to make that work<br/>
Otherwise I’d just flip you over and have my way with you</em>
</p><p>
<b>You can have me any way you want<br/>
You know that<br/>
Would you let me, though?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Let you what, baby?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Tie you up<br/>
Use your cock<br/>
Not let you come<br/>
Til I say so</b>
</p><p>
<em>You wanna be in control?</em>
</p><p>
<b>I do<br/>
I want you to tell me<br/>
That your cock is mine</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes</em>
</p><p>
<b>And your orgasm is mine too</b>
</p><p>
<em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>
<b>It’s all mine, isn’t it?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes<br/>
It is</em>
</p><p>
<b>Say it<br/>
Tell me<br/>
Are you mine?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes, baby<br/>
I’m all yours</em>
</p><p>
<b>And your cock?<br/>
Is that mine too?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes<br/>
My cock is yours too</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck, Daddy<br/>
That turns me on so much<br/>
Knowing that your cock belongs to me<br/>
That I can do with it as I wish</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh fuck, baby<br/>
What would you do with it?<br/>
Tell me</em>
</p><p>
<b>I’d get you nice and hard<br/>
Maybe use my mouth on you<br/>
Then slide down on your dick<br/>
And just keep you there</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh, fuck<br/>
Yes, baby</em>
</p><p>
<b>Would you wanna keep your cock warm<br/>
Inside my nice little hole?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Mmm, fuck yes<br/>
You’d feel so warm and good</em>
</p><p>
<b>I’d keep you there<br/>
Use you<br/>
Til I was ready to let you come<br/>
Would you stay hard for me?</b>
</p><p>
<em>You’d have to help</em>
</p><p>
<b>And how would I do that?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Talk to me<br/>
Pinch my nipples<br/>
Kiss me and<br/>
Put your mouth all over me</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck, yes<br/>
Would you let me mark you<br/>
While you’re inside me?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh god, yes<br/>
I’d let you</em>
</p><p>
<b>Where should I mark you first?</b>
</p><p>
<em>I have a few spots in mind<br/>
But I couldn’t show you<br/>
With my hands all tied up<br/>
Now could I?<br/>
You’d just have to make a few educated guesses</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hmmm<br/>
Several marks, huh?<br/>
You want more than one?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes<br/>
Please don’t take your mouth off me</em>
</p><p>
<b>Oh, baby<br/>
You’re just so desperate<br/>
To be marked by me<br/>
Aren’t you?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Fuck<br/>
Yes</em>
</p><p>
<b>So that’ll help you stay hard inside me<br/>
If I keep on marking you?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh my fucking god</em>
</p><p>
<b>You could come like this couldn’t you?<br/>
Your cock inside me<br/>
And my mouth sucking marks on your neck<br/>
Over and over again</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes<br/>
Timmy<br/>
Fuck</em>
</p><p>
<b>Are you close?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yeah</em>
</p><p>
<b>Call me right now<br/>
I wanna see you come</b>
</p><p>
[FaceTime call connected]
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else as obsessed with possessive!Timmy as I am?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timmy has some thoughts on Great British Bake Off and Armie's fingers...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a chapter I had written a while ago and then totally forgot about! Hopefully it still makes sense posting it here instead of before. Oops!</p><p>Their future is starting to take more shape in my head, but I still need to work out the details. I'm always thinking of it, and you, dear readers. </p><p>Enjoy!<br/>xo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<em>You been watching any good shows lately?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Actually yeah<br/>
Rewatching Great British Bake Off<br/>
Uplifting and comforting things only haha</b>
</p><p>
<em>I feel you<br/>
Yes, GBBO!</em>
</p><p>
<b>You like it?</b>
</p><p>
<em>I really shouldn’t, but I do</em>
</p><p>
<b>Why shouldn’t you?<br/>
It’s so wholesome</b>
</p><p>
<em>I know<br/>
I think that’s why I like it</em>
</p><p>
<b>Of course you like it<br/>
You basically did the show with your classmates<br/>
With all the cooking challenges you gave each other</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yeah except without the terrible puns<br/>
And soft criticism</em>
</p><p>
<b>Aw omg<br/>
Those are the best parts of the show</b>
</p><p>
<em>Agreed<br/>
And Merry Berry saying “scrummy”</em>
</p><p>
<b>LOL<br/>
That is fucking hilarious</b>
</p><p>
<em>Funny how it’s so different from American TV</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yeah<br/>
They’re all such good people<br/>
And if they win<br/>
All they get is flowers and a cake stand<br/>
What is the fucking motivator there??</b>
</p><p>
<em>Haha, right?<br/>
What are they even working for<br/>
A sense of accomplishment?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Pffft<br/>
Losers</b>
</p><p>
<em>How do you think you’d do if you were on the show?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Uhhh terribly<br/>
I already have mediocre cooking skills<br/>
And on top of that<br/>
I’d be a nervous mess</b>
</p><p>
<em>Maybe I could teach you<br/>
How to cook<br/>
We could start simple</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hmm<br/>
That could be interesting<br/>
I definitely need to work on my knife skills<br/>
Could you show me?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Definitely</em>
</p><p>
<b>I’m not very good at handling a knife tbh<br/>
I think I’d have to get the feel of it from you</b>
</p><p>
<em>How’s that?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Well<br/>
You’d have to stand behind me and show me how to do it</b>
</p><p>
<em>You’d want my arms around you<br/>
To show you how to julienne?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yeah<br/>
You’d have to wrap me up really tight<br/>
To show me just how to hold it<br/>
I’m sure you’re very good at it<br/>
You probably have the perfect grip</b>
</p><p>
<em>Grip on what?<br/>
The knife?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes<br/>
I’m assuming<br/>
Since you do it professionally and all</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh ok<br/>
Just checking<br/>
I wasn’t really sure what we were talking about anymore<br/>
Didn’t seem all that innocent suddenly</em>
</p><p>
<b>Who me?<br/>
Not innocent??<br/>
I bite my thumb at you, sir</b>
</p><p>
<em>Thumb biting...<br/>
Is that a kink of yours ??</em>
</p><p>
<b>Nah dude<br/>
It’s Shakespeare</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh well<br/>
Excuse me<br/>
Mr. Fancy Actor<br/>
What does it mean?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Lol<br/>
It’s basically like the middle finger of the 16th century</b>
</p><p>
<em>Wow<br/>
That’s kinda fascinating<br/>
Such different gestures<br/>
But they both involve fingers I guess</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hmm yes<br/>
Fingers</b>
</p><p>
<em>See?<br/>
There it is</em>
</p><p>
<b>;) ;)<br/>
While we’re on the subject<br/>
I happen to like biting a lot</b>
</p><p>
<em>I’m well aware<br/>
Just thumbs though?</em>
</p><p>
<b>I try not to exclude the other fingers<br/>
Or body parts for that matter<br/>
I like them all equally</b>
</p><p>
<em>Well good<br/>
Because I don’t date fingerists</em>
</p><p>
<b>I know what you’re going for there<br/>
But ‘fingerists’ sounds more like people who enjoy fingering quite enthusiastically<br/>
Rather than those who discriminate against certain fingers<br/>
Lolll</b>
</p><p>
<em>Haha true<br/>
When it comes to you anything involving fingers is positive<br/>
Lots of enthusiasm there</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hmm yeah<br/>
You got me there<br/>
But are there actually any bad things fingers can do?</b>
</p><p>
<em>The only thing I can think of<br/>
Is if I finger fucked you so hard you couldn’t remember your own name<br/>
That’d be bad</em>
</p><p>
<b>Oh yes<br/>
Sounds awful<br/>
Like the last time you left me that fucked out<br/>
Just terrible</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes<br/>
Simply atrocious baby</em>
</p><p>
<b>Which fingers would you use?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Not sure I can choose between them<br/>
I’m an equal opportunity kinda guy</em>
</p><p>
<b>So all of them?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Would you like that?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hmmm I don’t know<br/>
But I wanna try<br/>
Never done it before</b>
</p><p>
<em>I don’t want to hurt you, baby</em>
</p><p>
<b>I know that<br/>
We could work up to it<br/>
I wanna know what it feels like to have all your big fingers fucking up into me</b>
</p><p>
<em>Fuck, baby<br/>
Do you think you could do that?<br/>
Would you be good and take all my fingers inside your hole?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes, I’d be so good Armie<br/>
Wanna open up for you</b>
</p><p>
<em>I bet you’d open up so nicely, baby<br/>
I know how much you like having things in your ass</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes fuck<br/>
I wanna be so full<br/>
Take your whole fucking hand inside me</b>
</p><p>
<em>I can’t believe you’d want me to stretch you that much<br/>
Fuck<br/>
But I really wouldn’t wanna hurt you</em>
</p><p>
<b>You’d take care of me, right?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Of course baby</em>
</p><p>
<b>Then I’d let you do it</b>
</p><p>
<em>Fuck<br/>
You have no idea what you’re doing to me</em>
</p><p>
<b>Show me?</b>
</p><p>
<em>[pic]</em>
</p><p>
<b>Oh god<br/>
Love seeing you stroke your dick<br/>
With that giant hand of yours<br/>
Fuck<br/>
It’s massive</b>
</p><p>
<em>The size of my hand turning you on, baby?<br/>
You gonna get off on how big it is?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck Armie<br/>
I don’t know if you’re teasing me or not<br/>
But idgaf cuz I’m so freakin hard</b>
</p><p>
<em>I’m always teasing you ;)<br/>
But usually I think it’s hot too<br/>
Seems almost anything involving you can get me off </em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck baby<br/>
You get me off so good<br/>
Like no one else</b>
</p><p>
<em>That’s right, baby boy</em>
</p><p>
<b>Are you gonna put your whole hand in me?<br/>
Daddy?</b>
</p><p>
<em>I really fucking want that<br/>
But we’re gonna work up to it, right?<br/>
You’re gonna let me stretch you out first?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes Armie</b>
</p><p>
<em>Good<br/>
How many fingers can you fit inside yourself right now?</em>
</p><p>
<b>I dunno<br/>
Wanna watch?</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was fun, wasn't it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Domestic fluff but make it quarantine</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Domestic fluff with these two boys is my favorite thing (after smut of course). I wanted to make it happen even though these boys are in quarantine, so I'm having them get creative. Someone on discord mentioned strip poker, and that led to this (blame them) (also thank you whoever that was for the idea!). Timmy would only be motivated to clean his apartment if Armie was taking his clothes off, right?</p><p>This section will continue in quarantine, and then in the next one they'll be talking about meeting up/meeting. It's happening, peoples, but I don't know in which format yet.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for continuing this journey with me and I hope you enjoy this short but sweet exchange. The next part of this is coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<em>What are you up to baby?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Haha good question<br/>
Thinking about cleaning my apartment<br/>
Like, deep cleaning</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh wow<br/>
That’s ambitious</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yeah well<br/>
I always put it off<br/>
And now I’ve got the time<br/>
Like literally so much time<br/>
How fun</b>

</p><p>
<em>You sound thrilled</em>
</p><p>
<b>You know me so well<br/>
I am thrilled<br/>
Giddy with excitement, even</b>
</p><p>
<em>Sounds like you’re set to have a super fun day</em>
</p><p>
<b>Haha no<br/>
The truth is I don’t really want to deep clean<br/>
I just don’t have an excuse not to do it anymore lol</b>
</p><p>
<em>Thought you liked it deep</em>
</p><p>
<b>You know I do<br/>
Wrong kind of deep tho</b>
</p><p>
<em>Hm alright<br/>
Well I could help you make it a bit more fun, you know</em>
</p><p>
<b>Oh really?<br/>
And how’s that?</b>
</p><p>
<em>We could talk<br/>
While you clean</em>
</p><p>
<b>That does sound fun but<br/>
Would this by any chance involve you being naked?<br/>
At some point?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Of course that’s where your mind went<br/>
I was just offering to keep you company</em>
</p><p>
<b>Don’t worry<br/>
I like you for your company<br/>
And your hot bod<br/>
But it would be way more fun with clothes off</b>
</p><p>
<em>And my hot bod being on display<br/>
Would help you clean how?</em>
</p><p>
<b>I may be motivated to get things done<br/>
If I knew something good was waiting for me at the end of it</b>
</p><p>
<em>OK how about this<br/>
Every time you complete a cleaning task<br/>
I’ll take off an item of clothing</em>
</p><p>
<b>And how will I know?<br/>
I’ll need some sort of visual confirmation<br/>
Of said clothing removal</b>
</p><p>
<em>I could send you a picture<br/>
Is that confirmation enough?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hm it’s a good start<br/>
It would be easier to confirm in a video tho</b>
</p><p>
<em>A video<br/>
How's that?</em>
</p><p>
<b>That way I could see<br/>
The clothing actually coming off</b>
</p><p>
<em>And that would be proof enough for you?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes<br/>
I think so</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes or no baby?<br/>
Tell me</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes please</b>
</p><p>
<em>You got it<br/>
For everything you get done<br/>
One item of clothing comes off<br/>
In a video<br/>
That I send to you<br/>
Good?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes<br/>
Very good</b>
</p><p>
<em>OK baby<br/>
Now go make your list<br/>
Of things you need to clean<br/>
Send it to me so I can see<br/>
Then get to cleaning<br/>
And I can take my clothes off for you</em>
</p><p>
<b>Guess deep cleaning is gonna be fun after all</b>
</p><p>
**
</p><p>
<b>OK<br/>
[pic]<br/>
Shower is scrubbed</b>
</p><p>
<em>[video]<br/>
Took something off for you</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's Armie gonna take off next?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU GUYS.</p><p>I've been writing like CRAZY lately. I basically have the entire rest of this fic written, and am about a third of the way through their actual meeting. I was struggling with the format and how to do it but I've finally got that sorted out and it's happening (mostly at 1 am lol). </p><p>We've got a bit to get through before that, including the conclusion of their strip cleaning (which will have 2 more parts after this), another little scene, then talking about meeting up, then actually meeting. I think this section will have 7 chapters, the next one 3 or 4 and then the meeting which I haven't sorted out the chapter count yet. </p><p>Hopefully it's not torture to read about them not being together yet, but the quarantine is still in effect and they gotta be creative.</p><p>This is a bit of a short chapter, but the strip cleaning got massively long and I had to break it up.</p><p>Enjoy Armie slowly taking off his clothes and Tim being impatient lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<b>OK<br/>
Shower is scrubbed</b>
</p><p>
<em>[video]<br/>
Took something off for you</em>
</p><p>
<b>Omg not fair<br/>
You put clothes ON for this?!?<br/>
That’s cruel</b>
</p><p>
<em>You have a lot to do<br/>
Had to have enough clothing to make it through</em>
</p><p>
<b>Aaarrrmmiiieee<br/>
You torture me<br/>
Why</b>
</p><p>
<em>Because it’s fun<br/>
Now get back to cleaning<br/>
My socks are next</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fine</b>
</p><p>
**
</p><p>
<b>My apartment is tiny<br/>
But cleaning it still takes forever<br/>
What’s up with that</b>
</p><p>
<em>That’s why people put aside lots of time for deep cleaning<br/>
It takes a while</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yeah well<br/>
It’s exhausting</b>
</p><p>
<em>Think you can keep going?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Depends on what comes off next<br/>
Shirt?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Didn’t want to be naked before you finished all your tasks<br/>
That’s why I’ve got layers on<br/>
So the sweater is next</em>
</p><p>
<b>So I have to do TWO cleaning tasks<br/>
To see you without a shirt on?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yep</em>
</p><p>
<b>But I cleaned the baseboards Armie<br/>
THE BASEBOARDS<br/>
Don’t I deserve a little something extra for that?</b>
</p><p>
<em>That wasn’t the deal baby<br/>
One thing cleaned for one item of clothing<br/>
Can’t take off both my shirts just for one thing can I?</em>
</p><p>
<b>You are evil</b>
</p><p>
<em>I know you wanna see me naked<br/>
Only way to get what you want is to keep going</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fine<br/>
Can I see you without a shirt on<br/>
If I mop the bathroom floor?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes</em>
</p><p>
<b>*Grabs the mop*</b>
</p><p>
<em>Haha yep<br/>
That’s what I thought</em>
</p><p>
**
</p><p>
<b>[pic]<br/>
Floor is mopped</b>
</p><p>
<em>[video]<br/>
Bye shirt</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck you look good in anything<br/>
Or nothing</b>
</p><p>
<em>Haha<br/>
Eager, are we?</em>
</p><p>
<b>God Armie<br/>
This is the slowest torture</b>
</p><p>
<em>Nah<br/>
You’re just impatient</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hmph<br/>
Fine</b>
</p><p>
<em>You wanted this, no?<br/>
Something to help motivate you<br/>
To get all your cleaning done?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes but<br/>
It would be much better if you were here<br/>
Cleaning shirtless<br/>
I’d watch that</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yeah<br/>
Sadly this is your apartment we’re talking about<br/>
And you have to be the one to clean it<br/>
Do you want out baby?<br/>
Want me to stop taking off my clothes?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Ugh<br/>
No I want you to finish taking them off<br/>
Right now</b>
</p><p>
<em>Sorry, baby<br/>
What’s next on your list?</em>
</p><p>
<b>What are you gonna take off?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Pants are next</em>
</p><p>
<b>Oof<br/>
I’m gonna go clean the oven now</b>
</p><p>
<em>Good boy</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more SOON</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Armie has a surprise</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Strip cleaning continues....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<b>Omg that took forever<br/>
The oven had so many crusted on bits<br/>
My arm hurts from scrubbing<br/>
But it’s clean now<br/>
[pic]</b>
</p><p>
<em>Good job baby<br/>
[video]</em>
</p><p>
<b>Oh fuck Armie<br/>
Holy shit<br/>
You are not wearing that</b>
</p><p>
<em>What, you don’t like it?</em>
</p><p>
<b>No I love it<br/>
Omg<br/>
Wish you could feel how much</b>
</p><p>
<em>Mmm yes<br/>
You’re already so hard aren’t you?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck Armie<br/>
Yes</b>
</p><p>
<em>But you didn’t expect it?</em>
</p><p>
<b>No way<br/>
I just never imagined you’d be wearing a jockstrap!<br/>
Thought I’d be getting some tight boxers at best</b>
</p><p>
<em>Did I surprise you, baby?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes<br/>
You did<br/>
But I’m very happy<br/>
Your bare ass is a nice reward</b>
</p><p>
<em>I’m glad<br/>
I thought you’d like it</em>
</p><p>
<b>Your ass is perfect god<br/>
Can I see your cock too?
</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh, you want me to take it all off?</em>
</p><p>
<b>I thought I mentioned how much I like seeing you naked<br/>
Did I forget to say that?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Hm no you definitely said that<br/>
Although I wouldn’t mind if you mentioned it again</em>
</p><p>
<b>I love it when you’re naked for me Armie<br/>
It’s so fucking hot seeing your body<br/>
And knowing it’s all mine</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes<br/>
All yours</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes baby<br/>
I think I’m done with cleaning now<br/>
I’m so fucking hard</b>
</p><p>
<em>Is your arm too tired<br/>
Or can you still get off?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Think I can manage<br/>
I can always just use the other arm</b>
</p><p>
<em>Mmm so talented<br/>
Aren’t you baby?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes<br/>
Especially when it comes to getting off with you</b>
</p><p>
<em>Don’t I know it</em>
</p><p>
<b>Call me and we can get off together?<br/>
I wanna see you touch yourself too</b>
</p><p>
<em>No, baby<br/>
Not together</em>
</p><p>
<b>Ugh Armie<br/>
Why not</b>
</p><p>
<em>I want you to get off to this<br/>
[video]<br/>
Record yourself coming and then send it to me</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you had fun imagining what's in those videos ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the conclusion of strip cleaning</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! Thank you, as always, for your lovely comments &amp; support on this fic. It's the most fun I've ever had writing something, and it's been a blast sharing it with you.</p><p>Here's the result of their strip cleaning game, I hope you like it.</p><p>I've been writing their meeting and I'm getting really excited about it, and also impatient for that to happen, so if you're feeling that way too then you're not alone.</p><p>We've got a bit more to get through before that happens, and I hope you enjoy it all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<em>Record yourself coming and then send it to me</em>
</p><p>
<b>Oh fuck<br/>
Holy shit Armie<br/>
Can’t believe your ass looks like that<br/>
I want it to be my hands on you<br/>
Wanna feel you<br/>
Oh god your fingers fuck<br/>
This is not gonna take long</b>
</p><p>
<em>I knew you’d like it<br/>
Now be a good boy<br/>
Take a little video<br/>
And send it to me soon</em>
</p><p>
<b>Very soon !</b>
</p><p>
<em>Can’t wait ;)</em>
</p><p>
**
</p><p>
<b>[video]<br/>
Told you I’d be fast</b>
</p><p>
<em>Oh baby<br/>
That was so hot<br/>
Love the way you stroke your cock<br/>
Thank you for sending that to me</em>
</p><p>
<b>Anything for you Daddy</b>
</p><p>
<em>You’re a bit messy now<br/>
Need to clean up, baby boy?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hmm yeah<br/>
I probably should<br/>
My shower is so clean now<br/>
Thanks to you</b>
</p><p>
<em>You’re welcome ;)<br/>
I hope you think of me in there</em>
</p><p>
<b>I always do</b>
</p><p>
<em>Can I see?</em>
</p><p>
<b>See what?<br/>
You wanna watch me shower?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes</em>
</p><p>
<b>Of course<br/>
Once I can move that is</b>
</p><p>
<em>Poor baby<br/>
Feeling tired huh?<br/>
I bet a nice hot shower will help make you feel better<br/>
If I was there I’d be helping you get in<br/>
Want you to be taken care of</em>
</p><p>
<b>You always take care of me Armie<br/>
So how do you wanna do this?</b>
</p><p>
<em>How about you call me<br/>
Set up the camera so I can see<br/>
And leave it on while you clean up?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Mmm yes<br/>
I need to figure out where to put my phone<br/>
But I think I can make it work<br/>
I’ll call you soon ok?</b>
</p><p>
<em>Looking forward to it :)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*that emoji*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back to torture you some more with these boys in quarantine while I write about their adorable (and also hot af) meeting.</p><p>As @iworshipyou_oliver told me, every story should have Timmy thirsting over Armie giving himself a haircut. And since we have some real life references, I thought I'd include it here too.</p><p>ENJOY &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<em>[pic]<br/>
This is what I do when I get bored</em>
</p><p>
<b>OMG ARMIE<br/>
You shaved your head?!?<br/>
Holy shit</b>
</p><p>
<em>Haha yep<br/>
Got bored, hated my hair, cut it off</em>
</p><p>
<b>Holy fuck<br/>
I mean<br/>
How are you so fucking gorgeous<br/>
Were you THAT pretty before??</b>
</p><p>
<em>Timmy wow<br/>
I don’t know whether to be insulted or to blush</em>
</p><p>
<b>You blushing?<br/>
I’d seriously love to see that</b>
</p><p>
<em>So you like the hair or?</em>
</p><p>
<b>You were sexy before<br/>
But this is a whole other level<br/>
Everything stands out more now<br/>
Your whole face is fucking perfect</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yeah ok<br/>
I’m starting to get the picture<br/>
You like it</em>
</p><p>
<b>I do<br/>
I also very much hate you right now<br/>
For sending me the hottest pic ever<br/>
When I can’t actually jump on you</b>
</p><p>
<em>I’m sorry<br/>
Didn’t mean to get you all worked up</em>
</p><p>
<b>You’re not sorry<br/>
And yes you did<br/>
You got exactly what you wanted<br/>
[pic]</b>
</p><p>
<em>You hard for me already?<br/>
Didn’t know it’d be so easy</em>
</p><p>
<b>Hmm really?<br/>
You don’t know by now?<br/>
You get me going so quick<br/>
It really doesn’t take much with you</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yeah but if I’d known<br/>
All I had to do was cut my hair<br/>
I might have done it sooner</em>
</p><p>
<b>Well<br/>
I am easy for you<br/>
Plus you’re gorgeous<br/>
Especially with your hair like that, fuck</b>
</p><p>
<em>Is it just quarantine<br/>
Or are you always this horny?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Definitely a bit more than usual<br/>
But only because I’m not doing anything else<br/>
And because it’s you<br/>
You’re sexy as fuck literally all the time</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yeah?<br/>
You want me all the time?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Again - have we met?<br/>
Bc yeah<br/>
I do always want you<br/>
If we weren’t talking rn I’d be getting off to that pic you sent</b>
</p><p>
<em>Why can’t you do both?</em>
</p><p>
<b>You want me to get off and talk at the same time?<br/>
Sounds hard</b>
</p><p>
<em>Hard, huh?<br/>
I’m sure you can manage<br/>
Thought you liked multitasking</em>
</p><p>
<b>Haha wow you remembered</b>
</p><p>
<em>Yes<br/>
I also have a vague recollection of it not being hard for you<br/>
To come<br/>
Over and over again</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck Armie</b>
</p><p>
<em>Six, right?<br/>
I don’t remember that being very difficult<br/>
You want me to send a few more pics to help you out?</em>
</p><p>
<b>I don’t know if I can handle any more of you<br/>
Looking like that<br/>
With your eyes<br/>
And your lips<br/>
FUCK</b>
</p><p>
<em>Too bad<br/>
[pic]</em>
</p><p>
<b>Fuck Armie !!<br/>
Oh my god<br/>
You look so fucking good</b>
</p><p>
<em>So are you getting started without me?</em>
</p><p>
<b>I was hard the second I looked at the first pic<br/>
You need to catch up</b>
</p><p>
<em>Want me to call you<br/>
And we’ll see who gets there first?</em>
</p><p>
<b>Yes please</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next installment is coming soon - the boys will be talking about meeting up! Hopefully that's exciting and not like UGH just get to it already lol.</p><p>See you soon xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>